walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Negan (TV Series)
Negan (pronounced NEE-gan) is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak set to appear in Season 6 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the leader of the Saviors. Overview Personality "A physically imposing, charismatic, brutal, smart, ferocious, frightening, hilarious, inappropriate, oddly friendly, fun loving sociopath that is both a leader of men and a killer of men. He has both a practical and emotional intelligence, he's a brilliant strategist, he's pure, dangerous, murderous, often gleeful, that still has both discipline and a code. And he has a temper that can vaporize people. He's truly one of the strongest personalities ever." Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Negan's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have lived somewhere in or near the state of Virginia. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Negan formed a group of survivors he named 'The Saviors' which mainly consisted of thugs and bandits who operated under his command. This group gained renown for acting ruthless and uncompromising. Throughout the following years, Negan and his group grew in power and strength, began to terrorize other communities, and subjugated them to their will. Negan and his group soon discovered a community known as the Hilltop Colony. Immediately after the farming community's walls were built, Negan and The Saviors arrived; upon meeting the community leader, Gregory, Negan demanded half of the community's resources to be given to The Saviors. In exchange, they promised not to attack or kill anyone. Though the Hilltop was reluctant about the deal, Negan and The Saviors showed their true motives by demonstrating their power as Negan killed a 16 year-old boy, Rory, as a display of superiority which Negan claimed they 'needed to understand...right off the bat'. Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" Negan will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Negan has killed: *Rory *Marsha (Caused or Direct) *Tim (Caused or Direct) *Ethan (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and at least 20 unnamed people Relationships Bud Bud was never shown onscreen with Negan, although it is evident that he was loyal to him and more than willing to rob and kill other survivors for their supplies on behalf of Negan. It is possible he was one of Negan's close associates, as he was shown leading a small fraction of Saviors during their run in with Daryl Dixon, Sasha Williams, and Abraham Ford. How Negan will react to the deaths of Bud and his men remains unknown. Gregory Gregory is shown to be fearful of Negan and becomes submissive to his demands, giving him half of his community supplies, after Negan and the Saviors killed a member from the Hilltop. Negan takes advantage of Gregory's cowardice and begins demanding more supplies. After some time, he can't keep up to the amount that Negan wants, so Negan kidnaps Craig and sends Ethan to kill Gregory for failing to follow his orders. After the attempt of taking Gregory's life fails, the leader of the Hilltop decides to make a deal with Rick Grimes's group to eliminate Negan and the Saviors once and for all. Paula Paula was never seen with Negan on screen but it is pretty clear she was devoted to him as she and Molly covered Negan's true identity from Carol. It is also possible she could be an important member of The Saviors as shown when she was leading the remaining Saviors after Rick Grimes and his group attacked their outpost. Negan's reaction towards Paula's demise remains to be seen. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Last Day on Earth" Trivia *On November 10, 2015, his character was officially revealed as Negan and his character was first mentioned in "Start to Finish" as a teaser to his impending appearance. *Upon describing the character, Kirkman stated: "Negan is kind of an atomic bomb that's going to be dropped onto the show and the show will probably never be the same after that". *Upon discussing Negan's foul-mouthed nature, Jeffery Dean Morgan stated: "We're going to push AMC - the plan is to push them as far as they can because it's who Negan is. He uses some colorful language. And I use some colorful language. And reading the comic, it's important. So we'll see where that lands. It's our intention that this character is going to leap off the pages of the comic book. It's very important that that's who it is. Some of the characters there's much more leeway, but Negan is a guy that you want to keep as true as possible, and that would be how I want to play him as well." *According to Robert Kirkman: 'When it comes to the Saviors, and Negan in particular the way I've always thought about this in the comics is this is a group that's led by a guy who's had his morality dial a few clicks away from Rick toward the darker aspects of his personality, but is still an intellectual and capable leader who's kept his group alive against all odds just as long as Rick has. It's really the best encountering the best." Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:Antagonists